First Date!
by SasuHina
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have their first date. Sasuke is nervous around her. Hinata doesnt like Naruto anymore, but she has feelings for a certain Uchiha.


**First date! (SasuHina)**

'I'm such a coward. I'm an Uchiha, damnit! Why am I so nervous? I'm supposed to have pride and I'm supposed to be fearless', thought Sasuke as he pulled away his hand for the fifth time. He didn't dare to ring Hinatas doorbell.  
He was very nervous, which was very untypical for him, but he couldn't deny it.

For once he was really happy for Inos tips and especially for her styling. 'If I had done that myself I would look ridiculous by now or I wouldn't even be here.' He kept on thinking what Ino had said to him earlier. There were so many ways for him to suck this evening.

He clutched the bouquet of pink and white lilies tighter and hit the doorbell. A shrill sound was heard and he pulled his hand away in shock. 'Damn' His heart was racing like…well like never in his life before.

Suddenly he heard a scream from inside Hinatas apartment, and she sounded terrified. Without thinking very long, Sasuke kicked the door and ran in.  
"Hinata?", he shouted and scanned the room. Then he sighed.

"S-Sasuke-kun!", she stuttered and gave him a wave. "Thank kami-sama you're here!".  
She was standing on her table, one of her shoes in her right hand, shaking it like a weapon, and pointing at the floor.

"I-It just landed on my head! I It crawled trough my hair! K Kill it Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke first removed his jacket and then handed the wonderful flowers to Hinata.  
"I'll be right back.", he said and went into the kitchen to fetch a glass.  
'Honestly. That fear is ridiculous.. but it's also cute'

When he came back, Hinata tried her best not to panic, because the little enemy was crawling into the direction of the desk. She tried to hide behind her flowers and made squeaking noises.

Sasuke Uchiha, armed with a glass, rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and caught the spider which was crawling on Hinatas expensive carpeted floor.

Having thrown the spider into the direction of a tree, Sasuke returned to find Hinata sitting on her table, breathing deeply and clutching the flowers.

For the first time this evening, Sasuke took a closer look at Hinata.  
He gulped. 'Damn.'

"Y-You look nice, Hinata', he stuttered and turned around to fetch his jacket. He didn't want her to see how red he was in the face.

'Nice? Nice?! She looks smashing damnit! When did she get so sexy! That black dress is going to kill me', he thought and was near a heart attack.

"T-Thank you S-S-Sasuke-kun.", she said and searched for a vase to put the flowers in. "T These f flowers are b beautiful S Sasuke-san."

He turned around and seemed relaxed and cool as ever. But in the inside he was near dying. "I guessed.", he said and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Let me just fetch my bag.", she said and ran to her bedroom.  
She immediately came back with a black leather bag under her arm. Then she took a look at the floor.

"Er- S-Sasuke? I I think w w we can't go y yet.", she said and pointed at the door… Which was lying on the floor right next to him.

'Oh shit.', he thought. "Oh… Sorry Hinata. I heard you scream and I didn't think about the do-"

She smiled and got to her knees. "It's okay. Just help me to fix this as good as possible okay?"

She didn't seem angry at all, so he also bent down and tried to fix the door.  
'Great. Just Great. My first date with Hinata and I'm smashing her door.'  
He was angry with himself. Now he knew how all his fangirls must have felt all those years ago. Having a crush on someone wasn't really easy.

OoOoOoOoOo

Half an hour later, they were sitting in Konohas most expensive restaurant, laughing about Kakashi-sensei. They had seen in one of the Konoha bookstores, that the new Icha Icha Paradise was going to be one of the last ones, and now they were imagining how he would deal with it.

"Or M-Maybe he will beg Jiraya-sama and o offer him to be his s slave for a whole year!", laughed Hinata and held her stomach.

Sasuke was relieved. He had considered, being his normal self would be the best way to behave, and he'd been right. Hinata was enjoying herself and he had a lot of fun too.

Then, after eating their salad, she once again caught his attention.  
"I didn't thank you f f for rescuing me b before.", she said and blushed a little. "That's so e embarrassing, being so afraid of s spiders. T Thanks again."

Sasuke gave her a smile. "Oh come on. You have a phobia, that's okay. Everyone has them. Even I.", he mumbled and sipped on his glass of red wine.

Hinata blinked. "Did I I hear t that r right, Uchiha-san? You have a fear?" She grinned. "What is it?"

'Damn.' , he thought and tried not to look her into the eyes.

She continued to tease him. "OH come on Sasuke-kun! You know m mine. I promise I won't l l laugh o o okay?"

He sighed again. „Okay, okay. But you have to promise me one thing!"  
He shot her a pleading look. She nodded.

"Don't tell the Dobe okay?"  
He leaned forward and whispered into her ears.  
" I-I'm afraid of horses."

Before he could sit back on his chair, Hinata pressed her hand a against her mouth to suppress the laughter.

'Great. Really Uchiha, you did it? Hinata thinks you're a coward.' He took another sip from his glass.

They didn't say anything, because their food was arriving, but he knew that, because of his damn fear, Hinata was enjoying herself more than she had expected.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! You have to admit that is funny! I I haven't ever heard about a fear of horses. Why do you fear them anyway?", asked Hinata and suppressed her laughter again.

He growled: "Hinata. That's not funny! I got attacked by one of these beasts when I was five, it kicked me! Mother had to rescue me." He shivered and remembered the look in the eyes of the horse. 'I'm sure it wanted to kill me. It was evil!'

They were on their way home, after enjoying a beautiful evening and a delicious dinner. The streets were dark and nothing was moving. The wind was blowing through the allies and Hinata began to shiver.

"Here.", he said and gave her his jacked. He laid it around her shoulder and rubbed her arms a bit. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head and blushed. 'Sasuke-kun is embracing me. Oh my…'

After walking a few minutes in silence, they were arriving at Hinatas apartment.  
"Thank y y you for today Sasuke-kun. I I I really enjoyed myself."  
She turned around and looked him in the eyes, still clutching his jacket because of the wind.

He smiled. "Yeah. Want to do it again some time?", he suggested and leaned in closer without even noticing it. His voice was deep and low now, and he was had one hand pressed against the wall, the other hand on Hinata's cheek.

Her heart was racing. He could feel his breath hot against her neck. She nodded, and wanted to answer, but she couldn't. Sasuke had already laid his lips on hers, kissing her gently.  
'Oh my god!', she thought. 'Sasuke-kun is kissing me! What are you doing Hinata?! Kiss him back!'

And that was what she did. First timid, and after some moments with more passion, she laid her hands behind his neck and responded to him, standing on her toes.

Her shoe, which Shikamaru had repaired, had broken again on their way back home, so she was barefoot.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss and encircled Hinata waist with his hand and deepened the kiss.

After a couple of moments they had to break free for air, but didn't let go of each other. Sasuke was looking into deep, beautiful lavender eyes, while Hinata was looking up into wonderful, shining red eyes from his Sharingan.

"Y Yes.", she whispered and smiled. "We s s should definitely d d do that again s s some time. Good n n night, Sasuke-kun."

She gave him another kiss on the cheek, and closed the door to her apartment.

And so, there was Uchiha Sasuke, on his way home with his hands in his pockets, cool as ever, but with a smile on his face and happy as never before in his life.  
And Hinata, also smiling, leaning against her apartment door and looking at the beautiful flowers on her desk and savouring the events of the best day of her live.


End file.
